


Perceptiveness

by Ashtence



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtence/pseuds/Ashtence
Summary: It's funny how despite being polar opposites in so many ways, Mingyu knew that Jeonghan understood him the most, and that he would always protect him. No matter what.





	Perceptiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This is late but, BLESSED CHRISTMAS SEREN!!!! Thank you so so much for being such a wonderful friend to me. You are so so sweet and caring, to the point I wish that you'll let go a little for your sake more than anyone else. Still! I hope that this fic makes you happy and that you'll enjoy it >< It's not much for a Christmas present but I hope it will do ><

“Mingyu, have the Younghee concept instead.”

“Ah, they think the Younghee concept is better.”

To say that Mingyu’s heart had squeezed pretty tight, upon hearing CARATs comments, was an understatement. It clenched and twisted and he felt his breath hitch. He had no choice but to release a sigh out just to relieve himself of the discomfort that was growing within him. 

Was his radio that bad? That CARATs didn’t want to listen anymore? Was he not that good a host? But he put in so much effort? He tried so hard. Really he did. He remembered preparing his script 3 days in advance. Repeating line after line, changing things when he felt the flow was off. He looked through and listened to all the song recommendations CARATs had given him, choosing and re-choosing which ones to play. He even made Myungho act as a guest so that he could practice. So that CARATs would be proud of him. 

But…it wasn’t enough? CARATs…didn’t like it? They thought that his impromptu, gag-like broadcast was more worth watching? Was more worth listening to?

It wasn’t that he wasn’t serious and trying his hardest when doing his Younghee broadcast. It was just that…, he had put in so much effort for ChocoBang. He was so proud of it and he was so excited to show to CARATs what he had come up with. To hear that they preferred something else entirely…it was painful to say the least.

“That’s a bummer.”

Seungkwan was trying his best to relieve the tension, Mingyu could tell. Seungkwan was perceptive like that. He knew that Mingyu was uncomfortable, though he didn’t really know how to make the situation better. Unfortunately, Mingyu didn’t know how to make the situation better either.

“Everyone, since it’s his first show, you may feel that way. But I’m sure Mingyu’s Chocolate Bread will get better as time goes by. Please wait patiently for him to do well on his radio show.”

It was hardly even a second before Mingyu heard Jeonghan’s voice. It was funny to a certain extent. He was sure that Jeonghan sounded rather light hearted over the Vlive, which was very contradictory to the way that he actually looked like in real life. Serious eyes, a slight frown and a strained mouth, that was what Mingyu saw. And from the corner of his eye, he could see Seungkwan looking over at the elder tensely, almost as if he was rather afraid at what Jeonghan would say. 

Not that he actually needed to be scared of course, since Jeonghan almost never messes up, was almost always politically correct and was always careful with his words.

This was what made Jeonghan so amazing. Seungkwan was perceptive, yes. But Jeonghan just understood him so well. He understood them so well. He knew that Mingyu would be upset. He knew that Seungkwan would try to help. And the moment he realised that Seungkwan was lost for words, he stepped in without a moment’s hesitation, with an entire comment to back Mingyu up. It was fascinating how fast Jeonghan’s mind worked. It was fascinating how he knew exactly what needed to be said.

With Jeonghan’s comment saving the moment, Seungkwan started to talk about his appearance on Master Key. Still in amazement, Mingyu took a glance at Jeonghan. Noticing that Mingyu was looking at him, Jeonghan looked up from the phone in front of him. Giving him his eye smile, Jeonghan turned back to the phone, just in time for Mingyu to talk about his little “strip tease” moment on Master Key that Seungkwan kept trying to bring up.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“We’re done! I’m off to get some snacks from Junnie!”

Seungkwan happily exclaimed as he trudged on out of the room. Mingyu started collecting all the scripts he had prepared for his broadcast and picked up his phone to look at the remaining battery life.

16%. Mingyu clicked his tongue. That really wasn’t much and he couldn’t remember where he put his phone charger either. Was it in the dorm? The company? The practice room? As he pondered where he last saw his beloved phone charger, he was unaware that Jeonghan was still in the room with him. 

“Ah!”

Two palms squished his cheeks and pressed down hard. On reflex, he dropped what he was holding and grabbed the two arms in front of his face, before sending a slight glare at the culprit.

“Yoon Jeonghan! Really! Not now! I’m trying to remember where I left my phone charger!”

How Jeonghan was always able to push his buttons was always a mystery to him. Was he doing this innocently or on purpose? Mingyu never knew. What he did know was that it was not the time for Jeonghan to be playing around like this. Frustrated, he attempted to pull Jeonghan’s hands away from his face. It was to no avail though. It seemed that the elder was quite insistent on keeping his palms there. Mingyu was almost about to whine in frustration till he heard the elder speak.

“You did great. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Not our CEO, not our teachers, not our members and not even our CARATs. You’re doing great and you will continue to do great. Got it? Now stop trying to cover up what you’re feeling with these “I’m okay” expressions. Or do I have to squeeze them out of you?”

Mingyu’s eyes had widened with every sentence that Jeonghan had spoken and was left stunned once again by the elder and his perceptiveness. So stunned that he was unaware of how hard Jeonghan was squeezing his face, till his own teeth cut his inner cheek and he screamed on reflex. It was only then that Jeonghan let go of him.

Rubbing his cheeks, Mingyu looked down to the ground, embarrassed that he was caught in such a state. He could tell that Jeonghan was waiting for him to respond, that he was waiting for him to say or do something.

So he did.

Still looking to the ground, Mingyu walked a step in front before wrapping his arm around the elder’s neck and pulling him close. He was much taller than Jeonghan, but he could still bend his head to rest on the elder’s shoulder. Jeonghan himself wrapped his arms around the boy’s body in return, giving a firm hug, rubbing his palms in circles.

Whether it was what Jeonghan had said or the soft pressure on his back, Mingyu found it hard to hold back the sniffle that he was trying to control. He wasn’t sad per say, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t feel hurt. 

Jeonghan remained silent through his younger’s soft cries, continuously rubbing his back and leaning his own head on Mingyu’s neck.

It was at times like these that Mingyu remembered why he could never stay angry at Jeonghan. That without even realising it, he would still love this angel no matter what. That Jeonghan would still somehow end up being his favourite person. 

It was at times like these that Mingyu would forget all their little squabbles, that they were so drastically different and that Jeonghan could be oh so annoying at times. 

And it was at times like these that Mingyu found himself being like a child again, feeling the need to be protected again, feeling grateful that there was someone willing to protect him, feeling grateful that that person was whom he thought he would never be friends with if it weren’t for SEVENTEEN. 

Who would have thought that the one person who should have been his “enemy”, was the one who would love him so much?

“Jeonghan?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“Hmm.”

“Jeonghan?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Mingyu. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story and have a wonderful day ahead! I apologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes! :3  
> *Written in British English*


End file.
